Maybe She Should Have Never Told Him
by purebloodprincess
Summary: Family and friends are the base of love, right? Wrong.
1. Conversations

  
  


Ron had been talking to Ginny for a long time. She ran up to her room in the Burrow as soon as Harry and Hermione arrived for the summer. Ginny made her absence a quiet one. It took a while for anyone to notice she wasn't around but, it was Ron who did. She was locked in there for three days, straight, leaving only at night to use the washroom. It worried Ron, so he checked on her.

  


They had to have been talking for at least two hours. The whole house was quiet trying to maybe overhear their conversation but, all they heard was Ginny's hard sob every now and then. One by one the Weasleys retreated to their beds, leaving Harry and Hermione in the living room. 

  


Hermione sat cross-legged in front of the fireplace biting her nails and thinking hard. She and Ginny were close, why was she so upset? She remembered how happy she was when Harry finally asked her out and she remembered how much fun Ginny had with him at the ball during school but, she couldn't figure out her strange behavior. Ginny told her everything and she told Ginny everything. They would ask each other questions, solve each others problems. The questions flew through Hermione's head. Ginny had her stumped.

  


Harry was standing with his back against the wall also in deep thought. He didn't understand what was wrong either. He cared about Ginny more than he cared about his own life. That feeling made everyone of her audible cries tear him apart. He wondered what was wrong, what could set her off like this. Was it school? Was it someone? He keep searching through all the things he knew bothered her and then ... he figured it out. He just hoped she didn't tell Ron.

@

@@

@@@

@@@@

@@@@@

@@@@

@@@

@@

@

About 30 minutes later, Ginny shrieked and her bedroom door opened very slowly. Harry and Hermione both turned to face the stairs. Someone was flying down them.

  


"Ron, please! Don't do this!" Ginny's cries alerted the two downstairs. They both flashed worried glances at each other. Hermione's glance was more confused then Harry's. The way her big brown eyes got wider and search for an answer showed it.

  


Ron pelted down the stairs. His every step seem to rattle the house. It was obvious, Ron was angry.

  
  


"What did you do to her?"Ron knew exactly what Harry did. He'd just heard every word Ginny told him, drowned in tears. Now Harry had to admit it. '_C' mon Harry, be a man_.' he thought.

  


"What did you do to her?!" he yelled. His voice was so unforgiving , so cold.

  


"Ron, I didn't–"Ron didn't want explanations. He wanted the truth.

  


"What!" He screamed pushing Harry back. "What didn't you do?"

  


Harry was speechless. He had never seen Ron like this. When Harry didn't answer him, he pushed him again.

  


"What' d you do?!"

"Cut it out!" Hermione cried. Ron completely ignored her and Harry remained silent and kept all of his attention on Ron. Hermione eyes wandered up to the stairs where Ginny was standing. She was crying silently, lifelessly, she was just there. She suddenly looked a lot younger than 16.

  


Harry again remained silent and, for each second he did, Ron's anger elevated. He'd reached his limits. He gathered all the anger in one fist and hit Harry square in the face. Harry stumbled backwards holding his nose. When he removed his hand, it was spotted with his dark red blood. 

  


"Ron, Please!" Ginny whimpered from the steps. It had no affect on Ron who advanced on Harry.

  


"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron yelled, "Don't want to hit me, eh?" 

  


"Stop it! Please!" Hermione was crying now too. She didn't understand. Why was he acting like this?

  


Again he ignored her. He mustered all of his strength and hit Harry again, right below his ribcage. Harry doubled over. Ron's blue eyes grew colder, his breathing faster. He wanted Harry dead.

  


"Why won't you hit me Harry? Are you afraid of me? Hit me, Harry! C' mon, Hit me!" Ron yelled again.

  


"Ron, please, please, Stop." Hermione pleaded. She was afraid of Ron. He was acting so ... so strange. 

  


"Shut up!" He yelled back at her, that cold tone making her jump. It made all those tears that had not fallen yet, rush their way out of her eyes.

  


Ginny stood lifeless on the steps. Her brother had Her Harry pinned in a corner. Ron was strong enough to kill him. He knew it, She knew it. There was nothing she could do. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything to Ron.

  


Hermione didn't understand. Her brown eyes scanned the scene for some kind of clue but, everything was happening so fast. All she knew was that Ginny made a mistake, Ron over-reacted and she was about to witness a murder.

  


"You afraid, Potter?" Ron laughed. Harry shook his head.

  


"I'm not going to hit you, Ron" That just made Ron angrier.

  


"Why not? Why not?!?" He was screaming louder then before. It made both Ginny and Hermione jump in fear.

  


Harry shook his head again. He was really pissing Ron off. He punched him again, making his head snap to the right, where Hermione was standing.

  


Hermione tried again to catch those tears before they fell. She looked away but, it was too late. She could not believe this was happening.

  


"Why!" Ron yelled again.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head again. He would die before he hit Ron back. It took him a minute to actually process that thought. He just might die if he didn't hit Ron back. He was ready, if it was death he deserved, he was ready to accept it.

  


Ron closed his eyes and took a second to think about what he was doing. This whole time he hadn't been thinking. What was he doing? This was his Best friend. He was like a brother but Ginny was his _real _sister, his baby sister, his only sister. He felt a warm feeling behind his eye. He wasn't going to cry. Nope, not right now. He was not go to cry. He rushed on all the anger, remembered everything that Ginny told him and hit Harry one more time. A loud crack came from Harry's body. Ron must've broken something.

  


Ginny screamed. It was loud, for frustration, piercing, for fear. It took all the air in her lungs to scream. She wasn't breathing in the first place. She started to feel light-headed and dizzy, She couldn't think to inhale. Her knees buckled beneath her and she fainted.

  


Harry heard the crack but, he couldn't feel it. It hurt to much. He tripped back and head his head with loud THUD! The room spun out of focus, then back again. He wanted to say something, say anything. Instead of words slurring out of his mouth, a steady stream of blood streamed down his chin. The room blurred once more and then became black.

  


Hermione wanted to scream but, she couldn't find her voice. She wanted to yell at Ron but, she could find her mind. She wanted to run to see if Harry was O.K. and she could still feel her legs. She ran to where he was a crumpled heap on the floor and, kneeled beside him.

She called him but, he wouldn't answer. Hermione brushed his raven hair out of his face and wiped the small beads of sweat off his forehead. She propped his head against her lap, when she did, more of his blood dripped off of his face onto her skirt. She called his name again and again but, again, the response was negative.

  


Ron was lost. He was afraid. He was satisfied. He was confused. Ron was feeling to many feelings, he couldn't feel a thing. Those hot tears he had been holding back, flowed freely down his cheeks now.

Hermione looked up at him with such fear and falsity engraved in her tears, it made him feel worst. He loved her so much, he couldn't believe she would acknowledge him in such a way. Like a stranger to her, like a danger to her. He wanted to reach down and kiss her, hold her, apologize and explain why he did it but, he was frozen. He was afraid. What had he done?

* 

Molly was used to chaos in her house. She was awoken by Ron's voice drifting up the stairs. It wasn't abnormal for him to have sporadic yelling fits with another one of her children but, it was Ginny's scream that got her out of bed. She checked in all the bedrooms before she got downstairs. 4 little beds where still empty.

When she was nearing the last landing, her baby girl's body came into view and her hand shot to her mouth. _What is going on down here? _As she looked across the banister the color drained from her face. She didn't know what to say except for,

  


"My God!" 

  
  
  


A/N: Should I add more? Review please.

*@*pUrEbLoOdPrInCeSs


	2. Mudblood

Everyone.

  


Out of character.

  


They looked unreal.

  


Really, unreal.

  


'I'm dreaming' Molly thought. 'Yes, please let me de dreaming'

  


She walked back up to her bedroom. Or did she glide upstairs? She didn't know. She just hoped she was still dreaming. Arthur was still asleep, still dreaming. He was smiling. It was a happy dream. She didn't want to wake him up but, she had to. So that he could wake her up. From her nightmare.

  


Molly poked him a little and he started to sit up slowly, groggily rubbing is eyes. He searched for her in the darkness

  


"Moll?"

She pointed down the stairs. She opened her mouth to speak but words failed her. Molly Weasley was never lost on words.

  


Arthur walked out of the room slowly, grabbing his housecoat and pausing to look at Mrs. Weasley. She was a pale as snow and the lack of expression on her face was terrifying. Arthur had to brace himself as he walked downstairs but, he was too overcome with confusion. However, he was fond with his words 

  


"What the hell is going on?"

  


Molly waved her had and the door shut behind him. She was not interested in the response.

  


*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

  


Ginny was really mad at herself. This could have all been prevented if she kept quiet. She should've dealt with it on her own. But, no. She had to say something.

She was up in her room hugging her knees. Her room seemed to look so different from a minute ago. It wasn't hers or, maybe she wasn't Ginny. It didn't fell like it. She didn't feel like herself. 

She wasn't going to cry again either. She couldn't. Tears, at this point, where pointless and shed in vain. The last thing Virginia wanted was vanity.

  


Hermione couldn't do anything but observe Ginny. Every move, sigh, huff and puff might have some clue as to what was wrong. She couldn't stand it. Being clueless and all. Everyone knew what was going on. Everyone was a piece of the puzzle. Hermione was just a side order useless, pointless. Just taking up space.

Did they want her to fell that way? So segregated and alone? She wasn't exactly sure but. It felt like it.

  


They had all just been put on house arrest. When Mr. Weasley asked about the situation, everyone stayed silent, costing them their freedom. After he fixed Harry up, he charmed the two girls in a bedroom. They would remain in there until someone decided to speak up. The same they believe, happened with the boys.

  


After all of the thinking and assuming Hermione finally spoke to Ginny.

  


"Ginny, What happened? What'd you tell Ron?

Ginny pulled her knees closer to her chest. 

"Nothing, Hermione"

  


"Nothing? How could nothing be wrong?"

  


"Calm down."

Hermione was quickly losing patience.

  


"Calm down?!?! Everyone is acting so weird and no one wants to tell me what's going on!"

Ginny shook her head and lied back releasing her knees and sighed. She threw her head back on her pillow.

  


"You really don't need to worry about it."

  


"What are you talking about? I don't have to worry myself now?"

Ginny was losing her patience also. Granger always had to stick her nose somewhere. Could she just leave it alone?

  


"No, you don't need to worry. It has nothing to do with you! You always have to be in the middle of something don't you! Go find a book, Granger!"

  


Hermione stepped back in surprise. Her ears were playing tricks on her. This was her best friend.

  


"What?"

  


"Do you speak English?"

  


"Ginny, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

  


Ginny got up and went to her chest of drawers. She fiddled with the little trinkets she had collected over the years. She had to keep her mind off of Hermione. 

"Stop with the questions." she snapped. "You're not my mother."

  


Hermione sat back on her bed. Ginny was possessed. There was no other explanation for it. Maybe everyone was. Was Hermione the only sane person around?

  
  


"You've changed, Ginny"

  


Ginny picked up the tiny porcelain girl Ron had given her for her birthday. It was so small but, big enough to make an indent in Hermione's head. She gripped it, tightly till her knuckles were white, ready to launch it but, decided against it.

  


"Have I?" she asked. The demon in her voice was gone. She sounded innocent again, normal again.

  


"Yes, you have. You become some kind of...of..."

  


"Some kind of what?" the devil was back. It scared Hermione as to how quickly it returned. She found her courage and continued what she wanted to say.

  


"You've started selling yourself, Ginny. You really need to grow up."

  
  
  
  
  


Maybe she didn't mean to.

  
  
  
  
  


But Ginny slapped Hermione.

  
  
  
  
  


Not so gently either.

  


Hermione sat there holding her face with her chin in her lap. She couldn't believe it. Ginny was her best friend, now she was her worst enemy. Ginny stepped closer to Hermione. Her blue eyes were no longer soft and innocent, or welcoming. The belonged to the devil and burned with hatred.

  
  
  


"Hermione.... How...How dare you! You are the last person who should be preaching to me! Look at you , Granger! You're a mudblood! Still inferior to me," She stepped 3 inches closer to Hermione. "And you always will be."

  


Hermione ran to the door, forgetting all about the charms it contained. However to her surprise it flew open as he reached for the doorknob. Standing there with an angry, stone look on his face was Arthur Weasley.

  


"Ginny, Hermione. It's time for you to explain yourselves." 


	3. Confessions

Author's Note: Hey, I know it took a long time for me to update and I'm sorry. I think this is going to the first fic I finish. Enjoy!!!!

_            Hermione ran to the door forgetting all about the charms it contained. To her surprise, it flew open as she reached for the doorknob. Standing there with an angry, stone look on his face was Arthur Weasley._

_            "Ginny, Hermione. It's time for you to explain yourselves."_

            Harry was sitting by the fire, his face darkened with wounds. His knees were pulled up against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around them. His glasses were lying abstractly beside him and dark hair rested above his eyelashes. He concentrated on the iridescent flames before him. He ignored all other movement in the room, even though there wasn't much.

            Ron sat quietly behind him, sedated almost. The anger he felt towards Harry was unexplainable. The bruises he'd left on Harry were only mere reminders of what he had done to Ginny mentally. The verbal abuse she described to him pushed him over the edge. Ron knew he would always have to protect his younger sister and it was only instinctual. But protecting her from his best friend? He never contemplated that would happen.

            Ginny and Hermione came downstairs with Mr. Weasley following behind them Hermione's face was flushed and the barely visible mark of a hand colored her left cheek. Ginny looked slightly amused. Her smile grew as she spotted Harry by the fire looking so defenseless. Mr. Weasley called the boys and pointed to the table. Ginny sat across from Ron and next to Harry, who wouldn't even glance in her direction. Hermione sat across from him and winced and she saw the damage Ron had done to his face.

            "You've behaved extremely immaturely tonight. I don't know of what kind of disagreement this was but for it to end in violence is completely unacceptable." Mr. Weasley stood at the head of the table for the beginning of his lecture. He sat slowly and faced the teens. "Anyone care to tell me what happened?" The youngsters sat their staring in opposite directions, paying no attention to anything Mr. Weasley had said. They all sat silently, staring at their hands and laps.

            "Okay," Mr. Weasley started again. "Ron, you had absolutely no reason to hurt Harry?" Ron looked up at his father.

            "I did have a reason."

            "What was it?"

            "I can't tell you."

            "What kind of –"

            "Ask Ginny. If she doesn't want you to know then I don't want to be the one to tell you."

All eyes shot in Ginny's direction. The smirk she carried earlier was no longer visible. She was pale and inattentive; her mind seemed to be wondering somewhere else.

            "Virginia?" her father only called her by her full name on very few occasions.

            "Hmm?" she slowly brought her eyes to meet her father's. They were warm, and seeking any advance in this juvenile game. She was ready to play him in the other direction.

            "Did Harry do something to you?" he asked. His body language tensed ever so slightly. Would Harry Potter, this boy he'd trusted into his household and with family really hurt his young daughter? Ginny could tell what he was thinking, and somewhere inside she smiled.

            Then she nodded.

            The stare was then directed to Harry who was looking at Ginny. His eyes were glazed with hatred and, Ginny accepted his silent challenge. She turned her eyes to show everyone else that she felt ashamed but, Harry knew better, her act had only begun.

            "Harry, I don't appreciate having to do all of this because of a disagreement between you and Ginny." Said Mr. Weasley, "I've shown you a lot of respect, I didn't expect you to throw it all me in something as silly as this."

            Every word burned Harry. He knew that he did take the respect to far but if only he knew the game his own daughter was playing under his nose. He watched as a plaster tear fell down her cheek. Harry was once blinded by her false faces but he learned to read them, quickly.

            "Daddy," she sobbed. "Please, he doesn't know any better. He never has a loving family to teach him, forgive him." She glanced at Ron, the tears still streaming down her face. "I never meant for it go get this far."

            Harry was used to being pushed to his limits but, this time she had crossed the line. Was this the same woman he saved from death? Yes, yes she was. Now she had his head on the chopping block and all she could do was smile. Mr. Weasley rose from his seat and went to wrap his arms of comfort around his youngest child. As she continued to sob helplessly onto her father's shoulders, Harry moved from the table, followed immediately by Hermione. She grabbed his arm as he tried to make an escape from Ginny and her father.

            "Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?"

            "I don't know, Hermione. You shouldn't ask me anyway. Remember, I don't know any better." He stormed off leaving Hermione as if she had just been hit by a truck.

            She ran up to Ron's room and collapsed in tears on his bed. She'd never felt so left out in her entire life. She had no clue as to what was going on and no one wanted to fill her in. She had absolutely no one to talk to. Hermione was seconds close to marching right up to Mr. Weasley and telling him she knew just as much about the situation as he did. Zip, Zilch, Zero.

            Hermione had been crying for so long she didn't realize the sun had risen behind the gray nighttime clouds. As she sat up and let the warm sun kiss her face the bedroom door squeaked slowly open. Standing there, looking so vulnerable and hurt was Ron. He sat nest to her and wiped her eyes.

            "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I've no idea what's going on."

            Another tear slid down Hermione's cheek and Ron pulled her close to him. They sat there in silence, holding each other, silently trying to put together the pieces of the evening's event. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Ron took her hands in his and whispered.

            "Did Ginny tell you anything?"

            She shook her head.

"Well, this is what she told me…"

Yeah. That's it. Review and I'll update.

By the way, for you folks that didn't figure it out already, the ships are as follows

Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione and Molly/Author.

                                                                        PuReBlOoDpRiNcEsS


	4. Truth

Author's Note: Look people. I hope you enjoy my story, every author hopes you enjoy their work. And just like every other author I would really appreciate if you clicked the little review button at the bottom. Here's what makes me different from every other author. I WANT you to flame. If it was really that bad set this bad boy on fire. I can't learn to improve if I don't know what to improve. So do you want to read this chapter? (Nod if you do!) Wow, thanks! Now pinky-promise to review. (Wave your pinky!) Thanks…Go On read.

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and all of these characters. I am the almighty J.K. Here are the secrets to Harry Potter …SIKE!!!

* * *

Of all people to go and rat, Ginny would've never expected Ron. He went and told Hermione everything! Ginny walked up to her room to find Hermione standing by the door, pacing and waiting. Hermione's eyes tried to find Ginny's but she gave up and spoke.

"We need to talk." Ginny's whole body tensed up.

"About earlier?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Ron told me all about it." Hermione looked away when she said it and Ginny took that time to mouth the word '_bastard'._

"I should have told you. I know I just—"Ginny stopped. Hermione was her best friend. She'd planned to keep Hermione clueless so that she didn't have to lie to her. But know-it-all Hermione was always a step ahead. This time, it would cost her. "I was so ashamed."

"Oh Gin!" Hermione scooped her up in a big hug and grabbed her hands as she pulled away. "It's okay. I mean, Harry had no reason to say those things to you. He should be ashamed, not you."

Jackpot. Not one person in this house gave a damn as to how Harry felt right now. Ginny had turned the great Harry Potter into nothing but a drag of villain. Whoever said lying wasn't good for you weren't lying well enough.

"I'm going to take a shower." Ginny said. "Maybe I'll feel better."

"Good idea. Oh, I have this great new shampoo. It smells almost heavenly!" as Hermione disappeared to her trunk, Ginny disappeared to the bathroom.

"So where'd you get this stuff?" Ginny asked from the other side of a sea blue dolphin shower curtain.

"My mum bought it for me ages ago and I never used it until recently. I think its jasmine scented." Hermione giggled. "I was wearing it that night Ron and I…"she giggled again.

"Eww." Ginny giggled, "Give it here!" She reached out to grab the bottle from Hermione and forgot all about it.

Hermione screamed and dropped the glass bottle spilling the contents all over the tiled floor. It was there on her arm. The mark…it ….it was on Ginny. Hermione stepped back and hit her head on the shelf behind her. The skull …the snakes, all there.

"Hermione? What?" Ginny looked down at her arm and felt gravely ill. She'd found it. "Hermione. I- I-." She turned off the shower and the towel wrapped itself around her body. As she stepped out of the shower Hermione grabbed for the doorknob. Ginny reached out took hold of her hand. "Mione, please."

"Let go of me!" Hermione hissed and snatching her hand back as if dealing with a dangerous creature. "That's what's wrong with you!" Hermione said that a bit louder than Ginny would have preferred. Ginny snapped her hand shut in front of Hermione's face and silenced her. Hermione tried to open her speak but, she had no voice. Her eyes grew wide and she leaned back away from Ginny.

"Will you listen to me now?" Ginny whispered. She ran her arm over the mark and Hermione stepped back again. "Will you?"

Hermione relaxed and stood up straight. Her eyes softened as if to say 'Tell me'. Ginny led Hermione back to her room by the hand. Hermione sat on Ginny's bed and Ginny beside her. Ginny waved her hand and relieved Hermione of her silence as they folded their legs beneath them and interlocked hands with each other as they always did when sharing secrets.

"Remember what, Ron told you?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded. "It wasn't all true."

"What?"

"How would've Ron reacted to this." Ginny nodded toward her arm. "I couldn't tell him everything. He would've killed me and told Mum and Dad.

"So you let him knock the stuffing out of Harry? Ginny this isn't –"

"I know it doesn't make sense, Hermione, but you have to listen to me!" Hermione removed her hands from Ginny and Sat back.

"Ok, go on."

"Well, the mark was for your and Harry's protection."

"What?"

"Let me continue! You-Know-who starting sending me letter through Draco last year, all these different things about me that know one else knew. At first I thought it was a hoax. You know something Draco thought was funny but, then they started getting really personal and he knew stuff about me that I'd told no one. It was like …like"

"Like what?"

"He could read my mind and see inside of me. He told me that if I didn't answer his letters that he would kill you."

"He couldn't."

"That's what I thought, until he sent me your parents address and, sent me a picture of you sleeping."

Hermione stopped breathing. Her entire world made no sense at that moment. She felt like she was being watched. All those feelings she had over the summer of uneasiness had proved her right. Someone was looking over her shoulder at night and standing over her as she slept.

"Does… Does he still know where I am?" Hermione stuttered.

Ginny nodded.

"Hermione, you're not safe anywhere. They sent me your picture the day before you came. Again, you were sleeping but the camera seemed so close, like they were inside your bedroom. I knew I could never look at you the same and that's why I ran."

"What does this all have to do with Harry?"

"When I first met with You-know-who, he told me I had to join them to keep you and Harry alive. I told him anything and…he branded me. It hurt so badly one night, it just burned like my skin was on fire. I tried to hide it but, Harry knew something was wrong. And he saw it.

"He said that he had to tell someone for my own safety. I told him if he told I would kill him. He didn't believe me. He started to look for Dumbledore and I hexed him. I kept throwing all the jinxes I knew at him but he wouldn't respond. He just… took it. He only threw one curse and when he did, I blacked out and woke up 3 days later in the hospital wing"

"He told us you'd gotten into an argument with a Slytherin."

"I wouldn't tell the truth and he wouldn't either."

"So what did you tell Ron?"

"That he attacked me."

"Why not the whole truth?"

"Because he's Ron."

Hermione pulled back the covers on her cot and lied down. She sighed and closed her eyes then rolled over to face Ginny.

"Thanks for being honest."

Ginny felt a hole the bottom of her heart. Hermione only knew half the truth and it killed Ginny to lie to her. But this is war. People betray and kill. That's life.

She put on a nightshirt and rolled into bed. At was about 7:00 and the Burrow was just going to sleep. Thanks to a power hungry redhead.


	5. Ginny

Ron awoke to the sound of rustling by his bed. He could tell with his eyes closed that the sun was slowly disappearing from the horizon. He figured he would continue to sleep but there was some muffled sound coming from the opposite side of the room. Someone was grunting, throwing, items into a hollow space. Ron willed his eyes open and watched Harry toss his things into his trunk. Ron sat up and, Harry continued what he was doing paying Ron no mind.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Harry turned his back to Ron and continued packing. "Harry-"

"I'm leaving." Harry answered; his voice was low and raspy.

"Why?" Ron stood up so that his was behind Harry. Harry stood straight and looked out the window. "You don't have to leave."

Ron had witnessed the changes in Harry and accepted them. He understood that Harry didn't have the greatest life and Ron gave him space, however, Ron knew that too much space wouldn't be a good thing. Harry needed support. He would never ask for it or hint for it but, whether or not he did Ron was there. He was confused now, he didn't know if he should step in or step out.

"Yeah, I do." Harry said. "Overstayed my welcome, haven't I." He turned and faced Ron, the anger in his voice caused Ron to step back and look away.

"Look, I'm… I was wrong. Ok? I know I-I am sorry, really mate, sorry. And- And embarrassed."

"No, you're not."

"Do have a reason not to be?"

"Yes, you do!"

"And that would be?"

"Ginny, Hermione and your parents! Everyone who matters Ron, all the reasons in the world for you."

Ron stood there thunderstruck, he was absolutely right. Everyone was against him in this. Everyone…. Everyone. But, Ron knew this equation wasn't correct. His gut was telling him what was really happening as much as his heart told him not to, Ron shook his head.

"There is something I don't trust."

Harry closed his trunk and sat on it facing Ron. "Are you serious?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah. Something's not right."

"Or someone." Harry whispered. Then it hit Ron.

"Would she lie to me?"

Harry shrugged. "Would she?"

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, made sure Ginny was sound asleep and sat up quickly. She shuffled into her slippers and quickly walked out the room closing the door behind her. As she did, the window slid ajar, admitting a ghastly stranger.


	6. Strangers

**A/N: READ PREVIOUS CHAP BEFORE CONTINUING, THANKS!**

After admitting himself into Ginny's room from the window, the stranger looked around and affirmed that no other person was inside the room. He crept to the door and whispered the incantation to a silence and locking charm. He then hovered over Ginny's sleeping form. He contemplated leaving her to her rest; he enjoyed watching her. She was resting on her back, hair fanned about her pillow. Her slow, steady breathing enveloped his imagination and slowed his realization that she belonged to Harry Potter, that unbearable git.

He removed his wand from the insides of his cloak and placed it against the arm which bared the mark of his Lord. He tapped her arm twice with the wand, caused it to emit red sparks that traveled up her body and spread to her finger tips on the opposite arm. She sat up with a shriek and faced the stranger with fire in her eyes.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" She said in a harsh whisper.

"You were sleeping, love." He reached out and brushed his gloved thumb across her plump pink lips, leaving the velvet covered fingers to tickle at her cheek. She shuddered and fell under his spell, **literally**. She felt airy again. She almost had no control of herself when he did this to her.

"Why are you here?" she whispered softly, her only tone of voice under this condition.

"You're working to slow. He won't keep waiting, love, he won't."

"But I can't give him up," she wined. "He loves me."

The stranger rolled his eyes and intensified his tone. "Virginia, you can't keep taking your time like this. He needs your assistance."

"I'll try."

"You're not trying hard enough."

He removed her from his spell, waving his hand before her face, leaving her feeling dizzy and hung-over. He rose to leave and dropped a heavy pouch on the bed beside her.

"A hundred more galleons. Keep up the good work, move quickly. I'll be back in three days time if everything goes to plan." She stood and faced him with internal fire returning its flame in her eyes.

"The money can't make me do anything." Ginny spat.

"That's what you said last time."

Hermione leaned against Ron's bedroom door and cried for the second time to today. She pushed against it slowly peeking around the door to find both young men awake and sitting in silence. They looked up when she opened the door and immediately they rose and went to comfort her.

"So, I take it you two made up?" Hermione whispered much after she entered the room and sat with her friends in silence and tried to figure themselves what the hell was going on inside the house.

"I guess." Harry shrugged. "Hermione, have you noticed anything different about Ginny?"

"Only that she's lost her mind." Hermione sat on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. "She told me things. I have no idea if they're true, I dunno if I can trust her anymore."

Ron and Harry slid down off the bed to join her on the floor.

"Well," Ron began, "What did you hear?"

Hermione retold Ginny's story in her exact words leaving out the part about the dark mark. When she was finished, Harry and Ron both stared at her mouth agape.

"Are you joking?" Harry said, laughing slightly. "So, that's what I did?" he laughed at looked at the ceiling. "She's losing her touch."

"I am scared, guys." Hermione whispered. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

Ron slipped a protective arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Again they sat in silence for a while staring at each other and studying the walls. Suddenly, a thud from the room beside them vibrated through the room jolting Harry, Ron and Hermione's attention to the wall.

"Ginny's Room." Ron whispered. The three of them got up and heard harsh whispers through the wall. No one could make out what was being said. A quiet sob and a whimper made them jump. Ron's fists tightened and he started for the door.

"Ron," Hermione whispered, grabbing his arm. "Where are you going?"

"Someone's in there with her." He said.

"But we don't know if it's safe!"

"I don't care," he said, reaching for the doorknob. "She's my sister."

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know this isn't exactly fair, 2 cliffs in a row but, it keeps you coming back. I noticed that, as far as Ginny's whole name is concerned I'm WRONG. In other words it's not Virginia, it's Ginerva. I know Madame J.K. Rowling cleared that up but, if it's not in the book its up for our imaginations. Technically, I'm not feeling "Ginerva". RR, flames more than welcome.


End file.
